


Drop Off

by wolfsrainrules



Series: Flicker Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Do you know how much shit the world is in if they manage to piss off a CLOUD-SKY?, Gen, Harry is going to be a BAMF, Harry left in italy, Look out manipulative old men- Harry won't be having any of your shit, No one really realizes what they unleashed with Varia Trained Harry, Well they're going to find out, Wizarding World is NOT ready for this, Xanxus sensed a baby sky in his territory, Xanxus takes harry in, no way in HELL is he leaving a baby sky alone in Varia Territory, not even yours Nono, who is a Cloudy Sky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsrainrules/pseuds/wolfsrainrules
Summary: Petunia Dursley dropped Harry off in an Orphanage while on Italy on a Business Trip with Vernon. It's probably the best thing she's ever done for her nephew.





	Drop Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowblayze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowblayze/gifts).



Petunia Dursley had never wanted her nephew in her home. She hadn’t wanted to deal with wizards and the magic she had once been so jealous of. She didn’t want to expose her family to the…the… _freakishness._

So, when her husband was informed he had a business trip to Italy, and was presented with enough tickets for everyone in the house, Petunia had a thought.

And so it was, that Harry James Potter was left in an Orphanage at the age of five, in the middle a city with a language he didn’t speak.

O~O~O~

When Dumbledore leaves Harry Potter with his mother’s sister, it is done in the middle of the night, with magic used to ensure no one sees him do so. He leaves the child with a letter, and sitting on the doorstep. There is no paperwork done, no _legal_ trail that leads from the child with black hair and green eyes to the Dursley Family. 

It is perhaps the only thing that saves them. 

This lack of a paper trail, and their habit of hiding the small child indoors as much as they possibly can. 

So the Dursley Family leaves Italy short one child and no one the wiser. Especially as the Dursleys make a point to move out of England and to America as soon as they possibly can in an attempt to hide what they had done from the wizards.

When what they had done eventually comes to light, it will be too late to track them anywhere. There is no magic in their blood to track, and the non-magical means they had used to travel combined with the time that will have passed when they finally go looking mean the wizards have no idea where to start.

It is lucky happenstance on the Dursleys’ part that the wild magics of America mean most magical means of finding people do not work- including finding someone by owl.

O~O~O

Back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore is none the wiser of the Dursley family’s doings. The trinkets and such that he had to monitor the blood wards never quite manage to work as they should have. The blood wards needed Petunia to _accept_ Harry into her home, to love him as her own in order to work properly.

She may have taken the child from the doorstep, but she had never _accepted_ the child into her home. She was too frightened, and jealous of the child’s magic, could not look at her nephew’s face without seeing her dead sister staring back, to ever love him the way the wards needed to function. 

So the trinkets that would have informed Dumbledore of the Dursleys leaving little Harry at an orphanage in Italy, never sound an alarm, because they do not work as they should.

The Wizarding World is unaware of the path their savior has been set on, of the chaos that will eventually come back to haunt them. 

O~O~O~

Harry is terrified. 

He has no idea what the orphanage workers are saying, has no clue why his Aunt had left him there with a curt ‘you live here now’, and he doesn’t understand the constant hum in the back of his head.

He doesn’t know what he did wrong, that made his family leave him in the building with other children who speak funny, but if his Uncle or Aunt would just tell him he would be happy to _never do it again_ so long as he can go back to his cupboard. 

There is _too much space_. He doesn’t know what the adults want from him because they talk funny, and the children are worse, because they don’t understand he has no idea what they’re saying, and they get angry, and his back and sides are open to _all of them_ and it’s making him panic.

He wants to be back in the cupboard, the space that was his, where he could see anyone that came towards him because there was only one door, and where he could at least know what the adults wanted, what Dudley was saying, and where he had already learned the rules so he couldn’t get into trouble for breaking them. 

He’s about ten seconds from an actual breakdown, a legitimate panic attack, when a voice speaks and he can understand what she’s saying.

“Hello Harry” the voice sounds odd- he will later learn the woman had an Italian accent when she spoke English- but Harry is just happy that he _knows what the woman said_. “My name is Fia. You are in Orizzonte Orphanage. This will be your home now. I will help to teach you Italian and explain the rules of this place.”

O~O~O~

Harry stays in the Orphanage only long enough to learn the language. He is unaware that his desperation to understand triggers a bit of accidental magic that allows him to understand and retain Italian much quicker than he otherwise would have.

He uses the Orphanage as a place to sleep, and to get meals, but otherwise Harry roams the streets around the place. He gets into all kinds of things, trying to memorize the layout of the city just in case something happens. 

He had survived Dudley’s Harry Hunting many times simply because he knew the places they ran better than most of the people who lived there. He knew all the backstreets, the places he could slip into and hide, the places that lead to dead ends, the places that only _appeared_ to be dead ends. 

He becomes well known to those on the streets.

The call him Green Eyes.

O~O~O~

Years go by, and Harry speaks and reads Italian fluently. He’s eight, three years spent in the Orphanage and on the streets. He knows now that the Orphanage he frequents resides in the heart of Varia territory. 

Discovering the Mafia operated and flourished in the city he called home had been a shock. Finding out the Varia was basically an Elite Assassination Squad was a bigger one. He wasn’t supposed to know of course, but the weird energy he had, had allowed him to learn things he wasn’t _technically_ supposed to know. Harry kept his mouth shut about it, he wasn’t stupid. 

He’s also discovered that for all he had panicked, and for all the habits he would always carry, the Dursleys leaving him in Orizzonte Orphanage was probably the best thing that they had ever done for him. 

O~O~O~

Harry leans about Flames in a street fight gone wrong. Two gangs have a dispute, and Harry is right in the vicinity when the bright red flames disintegrate a city block. 

The moment he learns of them, Harry spends the next month finding himself in situations that get him exposed to them constantly. (Much later, he will learn of the infamous Potter Luck and laugh. He’d had before he broke double digits)

And so it is that Harry finds himself, one day, months after he learns of Flames, and then that most of the big names in the Mafia use them, in a situation where his strange energy can’t help him, and he reaches for something- _**anything**_ \- else to help him.

He discovers his own fire that day.

It’s bright shining orange tinted amethyst at the edges.

O~O~O~

Xanxus isn’t sure when it happened, only that he has sensed it the moment the Flame had flared over his territory. 

There’s a baby Sky out there somewhere.

Xanxus’ instincts as a healthy and powerful Flame user are writhing in his chest with the desire to find the cub, and make sure he’s being taken care of. 

In a territory as Flame Active as his, it was important that the baby Sky was being cared for properly. If he or she wasn’t, it would drive all the healthy Flame users in the area mad searching for them. And even though this was Varia territory there were still Stupid fuckers that would try to use the Skyling and Xanxus could not- would not- stand for it.

So that was why he was stalking the streets of his territory his Flames held in iron control so he could follow his instincts and Flame Sense to the child. As he approaches the slum part of his town, Xanxus frowns.

And then those young but powerful Sky Flames flare sharp and angry and Xanxus is rushing forward before he even has a chance to think about his actions.

O~O~O~

Another month passes after his fire helped him when his energy failed. He’s been running ever since, random strangers that he can now feel have those fires of their own trying to catch him. Some feel ‘decent’ to his instincts, but others are almost _slimy_ when they get close. Harry hates it.

And then he runs into this fucker. 

This man feels slimy to him, his instincts snarling every time he comes close, and somehow the man keeps hunting him down. Has been since the start.

And now Harry has nowhere to escape to, no one to help him, and the man is coming closer.

Harry’s fire flares aggressively, and the man _smiles_. Harry snarls, but before the man can take another two steps, a body lands between them, his back to Harry and the man finds himself _very dead._

Harry stills as wine-red eyes turn to face him, narrowed and spitting mad. He tenses lowering his body to make a smaller target, _especially_ once he sees the feathers and puts two and two together and realizes _this is_ _**Xanxus of the Varia**_ staring him down.

“Brat. If I wanted you dead or hurt, you wouldn’t see me fucking coming.”

And, well, Harry knows he’s not lying. He wouldn’t have been able to stop this man if he wanted him to bleed.

Xanxus looks him over, and Harry bristles a little at the assessing once over, despite not making a move out of his defensive position. 

“Let’s go you little shit. An untrained Sky Flame running around in my territory will cause too much fucking shit for me to leave you here.”

Harry stares at the man silently, before “Sky Flame?” his voice is grudging but curious.

In response, the tight hold Xanxus had on his Flames loosens and in his palm ruby-edged orange blooms.

Harry relaxes as the Flames bloom to life in the man’s hand. His energy pokes it lightly and he relaxes a little more when he gets the feedback.

This man will not hurt him.

Harry edges closer.

And so he takes his first step towards change and chaos and family.

**Author's Note:**

> AU. OOC to come. Sort of inspired by Burn Me With Fire by Shadowblayze.


End file.
